Christmas Faith
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Randy's wife Addison is in labor and he's stuck out of town. Can he make it in time for his son's birth and have some Christmas faith? One shot for Kinley Orton.


This is a Christmas One Shot for Kinley Orton. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Addison Orton sighed as she laid in the hospital. She couldn't believe that she was spending her Christmas in the hospital. She had been at her parents' house for Christmas when she went into labor. She hoped Randy would make it on time. He had been stuck in New York in the middle of a snow storm. She couldn't imagine him missing their son's birth. Her family was waiting in the waiting for news.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Lawson said walking in.

"Horrible. Can I get some drugs?" She asked him.

"Let me examine you and we will see." She nodded as the doctor examined her and checked the fetal monitor. "Alright, everything looks good and right on schedule. You are at six so we can give you some drugs to help with the pain and we should have a baby soon."

"Thanks." She said as he left the room. She couldn't help but wonder if Randy was on his way.

Randy Orton sighed as he sat in the airport waiting for this flight. He had managed to get a flight out of New York but it wasn't to St. Louis. He somehow ended up in Pittsburgh. But he hoped to get a flight out to St. Louis soon.

"Relax, man. You'll get there." He heard beside him and turned to see his friend, Roman Reigns there.

"I hope so. This is my first kid with Addison. I don't want to miss it."

"You won't. I know it." Roman replied as he sent a text to his girlfriend, Breelyn. He wanted to let her know that Addison was in labor. The two girls had been college roommates and Roman and Breelyn had introduced Addison and Randy.

"Flight 254 to St. Louis has been canceled due to weather." He heard over the intercom.

"Great." He sighed. "Now I have to see about getting a different flight." He got up and walked to the ticket counter and asked the clerk what flight he could take. He was then booked on the next flight to Cleveland. From there he could rent a car or hopefully get a flight to St. Louis.

He texted Addison and told her he was trying to get a flight out and he would get there as soon as he could. He sighed and headed to the gate to catch his flight to Cleveland. He saw Roman walking toward his flight to Jacksonville. He was spending Christmas with Breelyn's family.

Addison sighed as she read the text message from Randy. She was certain he was going to miss their son's birth.

"Don't worry, he will be here." She heard from the door and smiled when she saw her sister, Katerina.

"He's stuck in Pittsburgh and getting a flight to Cleveland."

"He will get here. You know Randy wouldn't miss Morgan's birth."

"I hope so." She replied.

Randy stood at the counter hoping to get a flight out. His mom had texted him and told him that Addison was progressing with the labor and the doctor wasn't sure when she would deliver.

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk asked him.

"I need a flight to St. Louis or the closest city you can get me." He said to her.

"One moment." She said as she typed into the keyboard. "I have a flight to St. Louis leaving in twenty minutes and there is one seat left."

"I'll take it." He said handing her the credit card. She ran it through and printed him out the ticket. He took it from her and rushed to the gate. He had to get there.

"Where is he?" Addison asked as she breathed through a contraction.

"He'll be here." Katerina said to her. She was filling in as coach until Randy got there.

"Alright, Addison. Let's check your progress." The doctor said walking in. He did a quick exam. "Alright you are at nine. So it won't be long."

She nodded as he left and looked at her sister. "He isn't going to make it is he?"

"He will. Have faith. Have some Christmas hope." Addison nodded. She would try to have faith.

Randy rushed into the hospital and up to the labor and delivery floor. He was told where Addison's room was and he rushed in.

"About time you got here." Katerina said as she passed him and walked out.

"I was worried." Addison said as he took her hand. "You almost missed it."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Come on, Addison. Give me one more push." The doctor said to her. Addison pushed one more time and cries were heard in the room. "We have a healthy boy."

Addison smiled as she heard her son's cry. She smiled at Randy as he kissed her on the head. "We did it." She said with a smile. "We're a family."

"We're a family." He repeated as the doctor laid the baby in his arms. "Morgan Keith Orton." He said saying the name they had picked out for their son.

Addison smiled as Randy placed Morgan in her arms. "He's perfect."

"He is." He repeated and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She repeated and smiled. After all the worrying she had done, he had made it home for Christmas and in time for their son's birth. Her sister had been right. All it took was a little Christmas faith.

Please Review!


End file.
